


Wherever You Go, There They Are

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, season 10, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is in Washington and SG1 doesn't know the meaning of personal boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Go, There They Are

There were intruders in Jack's apartment. Intruders with...pizza.

"This is supposed to be the most secure apartment building in the greater DC area."

Daniel didn't look up from going through Jack's DVDs. "Never underestimate the power of an Air Force ID and a CDC specimen container."

"Pizza, sir?" Carter asked. "It's half pepperoni and half pineapple."

"So Teal'c's here too," Jack said. Ferretti had introduced Teal'c to pineapple pizza years ago and been thrilled to convert another person to the idea. In Jack's opinion, Tomato sauce and pineapple was just wrong, but Teal'c and Ferretti together outweighed him about three to one, and Jack had learned to choose his battles.

"In the bathroom," Daniel said. He looked at Carter. "_Bridge Over the River Kwai_?"

Carter shook her head. "Too depressing."

"Right," Daniel said and went back to flipping through Jack's things.

"You people have no sense of personal boundaries, do you?"

Carter at least had the good grace to look chastised, but Daniel just laughed. "Yeah, I wonder where we learned that."

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, coming out of the bathroom. "You are home." The 'finally' hung unsaid. Like Jack's work-a-holic tendencies didn't pale in comparison to the rest of them.

"_Ferris Bueller's Day Off_?" Daniel asked.

"I just saw that," Carter said, looking over his shoulder.

"So," Jack said, conversationally and to no one in particular. "Whatchya doin' here?"

"Our conversation left me concerned," Teal'c said.

"You mean when I called you up to tell you the new gym equipment would be late."

"Indeed." Teal'c piled three pieces of pizza onto a plate. Jack sometimes suspected that Teal'c ate pineapple pizza just because it meant he'd have the whole thing to himself.

"T, we said all of twenty words to each other."

"Your tone gave me cause for concern."

"_Apocalypse Now_?"

"No," Sam said.

"So you...rallied the troops?" That was sweet. Also, vaguely stalkerish. But mostly sweet.

"I merely told Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson of my concern."

"_The Great Escape_?"

"Is that the one with Steve McQueen?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Okay."

Daniel handed Carter the DVD and went to get himself pizza.

"We thought you might want some company," Carter said, while she put in the disc. "And we wanted to...we know this can't be the easiest place to work."

Daniel sat down on the couch. "What Sam means is that we appreciate you being here. We know that you've smoothed things over more than once and..."

"Your sacrifice does not go unnoticed," Teal'c finished.

Jack wanted to hug them all, he really really did. But that would ruin the carefully constructed air of coolness that he had spent years building. "So you decided to break into my apartment to show your...gratitude."

Daniel nodded eagerly. "With pizza."

"And alien beer," Carter said.

"Well that's--wait, alien beer?"

The white cooler on the table had the word BIOHAZARD emblazoned in bold red letters. Teal'c opened it. "Indeed."

"Fresh from P57-342," Carter said as Teal'c handed him a glass bottle sealed with a cork. "Just don't tell anyone. We weren't technically supposed to take that off the base."

"Alien beer," Jack said, pulling out the cork. He settled down on the couch next to Daniel. "You do care."

"Of course we do, Sir," Carter said, sitting down next to him.

Jack smiled. Pizza and alien beer. He had the best friends ever.

END


End file.
